Blame It On The Candy
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: Nagisa is PMSing, Okuda's mad, Takebayashi likes 3D girls, and that's only the start. Half of E class has eaten a strange candy, and now they're acting strange. Now the sane students and Korosensei have to deal with the crazy students. Let's hope for the sake of the earth that they will go back to normal.
1. What The Crescent Moon?

**A/N: It's been a month since I last updated or published something .-. Sorry about that. I only have one reason for not working on any stories: that son-of-a-bitch who tore apart my heart. Sorry, I just didn't feel in the mood for writing for a while, but I'm back now! Hope you enjoy this starter chapter?**

 **Blame It On The Candy**

 **~ What The Crescent Moon? ~**

Korosensei was _very_ confused, to say the least of the matter. Here in the open field behind the old school building were all of his beloved students.

Nagisa was curled up in a ball, muttering something along the lines of: _stupid boys don't know how it hurts._

Karma currently lay on Okuda's lap, looking up at the girl's face he took away her glasses and put them on himself, saying he was switching their roles for the day, while the raven haired girl looked unamused and ready to kill the red head.

Nakamura was spinning around in a circle at an alarming rate, while Sugino was screaming at her to " _Stop making earth-chan spin! You monster!"_

Terasaka and his gang sat cross-legged in a circle around Itona who was telling a story about an elephant named Kindness, the gang was completely engrossed in the story, even Hazama.

Kayano and Kanzaki were running around the field playing tag, well, Kanzaki seemed to think they were playing tag, Kayano on the other hand, she was trying to get the girl to go talk to Sugino so they could get married and name their twenty children after her.

Okajima was screaming something about being king of fairies, Isogai was bothering Kataoka, asking her to go out with him, but the girl was crying over some trivial matter involving the girls of class E and Maehara.

Speaking of Maehara..

He was currently upside down in a tree, trying to get Okano to trust him and take his hand, while singing "A Whole New World". Okano blushed profusely, crying out about how she wasn't a princess and couldn't see the prince.

Takebayashi was following Kurahashi around reciting poetry to her while the girl was trying to listen to Ritsu talk to her.

It seemed the rest of the class was on their phones, all with worried looks on their faces. Then it was Yada who came running over to Korosensei, worry written all over her face.

"Korosensei! These guys ate some possibly drugged candy and now they're acting weird!"

What the crescent moon?


	2. The Octopus Is A Hypocrite

**Blame It On The Candy**

 **~ The Octopus Is A Hypocrite ~**

Korosensei looked down at the brightly colored bag of candies in his tentacles, inspecting it carefully. There were chocolates, lollipops, gummies, sour candies, packets of gum and hard candies.

A fool's paradise.

"Who brought this to school?" Korosensei asked closing the bag, afraid he might start drooling and start sampling it.

"I believe it was Isogai-kuna and Maehara-kun." Yada answered, looking over to where the two were.

Maeahara was hugging Okano around the waist while she was trying to run away crying more about princesses and pointing at Kataoka.

"See, she's a princess! Be with her and not me!"

"I don't understand!" Kataoka cried falling to her knees when the blonde had ignored her. "Why won't you notice me?!"

"I notice you!" Isogai said quietly, kicking at rocks and looking down glumly. "I've always noticed you."

Yada tore her eyes away from the four. "That's just sad.."

"To think all they needed to do to resolve their feelings was to take some sketchy drugged candies." Sugaya mused, painting a picture of the scene.

"Did Isogai-kun perhaps purchase this bag of candy from a man on the street?" Korosensei asked his students.

"Ya, I think he said something about a street vendor." Sugaya recalled. "Said he was closing up shop and wanted him to have it, free of charge. He couldn't turn down the guy."

"I see.. well then, children what have we learned about taking candy from strangers?"

...

"You hypocrite." the students gave him bemused looks, holding up their anti-sensei weapons. "You're the one who is always taking free samples! You're a cheapskate you don't ever question anything when you buy it!"

"AH!" Korosensei quickly slithered(?) away from his angry students, deciding to settle beside Karma and Okuda. "How are you two doing? I understand you both ate some candy today."

As he said this he happened to have a candy bar in one tentacle that he ate happily, wrapper and all.

"Korosensei... Okuda-san i-is being mean." Karma pouted rubbing the back of his head, his eyes watery, the glasses on his face falling down the bridge of his nose.

"I wouldn't have hit you so hard if you didn't take away my glasses!" Okuda growled taking her glasses back and putting them on. Shooting a glare at Korosensei, she got up to her feet. "Where have _you_ been all day? You're our teacher, you're supposed to teach us aren't you?"

Deciding to wave off Okuda-san's questions for... reasons.. he spoke to Karma instead. "Karma-kun, I think that you should hug Okuda-san as an apology."

"O-ok sir!" Karma smiled at the octopus and made to wrap his arms around the petite girl when she dodged him and tripped him.

"I don't like PDA, and I don't like you. Now leave me alone!" Okuda yelled, going off into the forest on her own.

"Aww.." Korosensei sighed and helped the red head up to his feet. "I was so sure you two would get your moment."

"Well you tried teach." Karma dusted himself off and looked up at the octopus.

"Wait! Karma-kun you didn't eat any of the candy?!"

Karma just chuckled and put a finger to his lips. "Careful, you'll ruin all the fun if she hears you."

He turned and followed after Okuda-san, resuming his more ... 'shy' role.

"Ah, youth." the yellow octopus grinned and turned around only to come face to face with the angry, blood-thirsty students from before.

"Korosensei!"

The next hour was spent trying to kill their teacher, momentarily forgetting that they left half of their drugged class to themselves.

That was very dangerous.


	3. Kings and Queens

**A/N: What even is this chapter? .-.**

 **Just to clarify things, these are the people who ate the candies (so far):**

 **Nagisa**

 **Kayano**

 **Nakamura**

 **Okuda**

 **Okajima**

 **Sugino**

 **Itona**

 **Terasaka**

 **Hazama**

 **Muramatsu**

 **Yoshida**

 **Isogai**

 **Kataoka**

 **Maehara**

 **Okano**

 **Kanzaki**

 **Takebayashi**

 **Now that that is out of the way, on with the story!**

 **Blame It On The Candy**

 **~ Kings and Queens ~**

"Oh King of Fairies, please allow these two to be together!" Kayano pleaded, pointing towards Kanzaki and Sugino.

Okajima looked between the two. One of them was screaming, the other was digging a hole in the ground. "Hmm... BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME I DO SAY THESE TWO SHALL BE WED!"

"Please father!" Maehara called out to Okajima, hands clasped together, "Let me marry this princess!"

Okano turned away, blue lines on top of her head, "I'm sorry your majesty, I'm not suited to be with your son! Please execute me for my sins!"

"What the fuck is happening?" Okuda grumbled, returning from her walk through the woods. She had somehow managed to lose Karma, for the moment but now she had an even bigger pain to deal with.

Correction: Royal pains.

"Ah, someone shut him up!" Nagisa gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at Sugino who was yelling something about the earth and mother nature.

Nakamura stopped spinning around in a circle, due to motion sickness and just laughed falling onto her back. "Ahaha, the sky is spinning. The sky is spinning like a top!"

"And that's why we must be nice to other people." Itona finished telling Terasaka and the gang his story about Kindness the Elephant. "So go forth my children, and spread love throughout the world."

And so, Terasaka's - or should we call them Itona's Children(?) - gang ran off and started giving people free hugs.

"Get away from me!" Nagisa snarled, getting out of the clutches of Terasaka. He did not like getting hugged, it made him feel gross. Everything felt gross. Everyone was annoying him. God, he hated everything around him.

"Don't. even." Okuda held an anti-sensei knife to Muramatsu's neck, making the boy freeze momentarily and back away.

The bluenette stared at the girl and then decided that he liked her. Approaching her he motioned over to the shed and to his ears. 'Go to the shed, it's quiet there.'

So while the two of them picked their way through the chaos, Maehara started singing again.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes,"

"PLEASE NOTICE ME!" Kataoka cried over Maehara's song to Okano and Isogai, feeling dejected, sat beside Nakamura.

"Don't worrrryyyy," Nakamura patted Isogai's head. "Heh, an alien." she said under her breath. "Buddy, it gets better. All ya gotta do is... SPIN!"

"HERE YE! HERE YE!" Okajima placed a hand on top of Kanzaki's head and Sugino's head. "WE ARE GATHERED ON THIS DAY TO WITNESS THE MARRIAGE OF PLAYFUL BUNNY GIRL AND NATURE'S SON BOY!"

The names that he was using for them, were the names that they provided to him. He wasn't complaining. The last person to talk to him was named Akara-ayano-kead-imura. That was a mouthful.

"I object!"

Everyone, even the king, gasped as Takebayashi ran forward and cut in between Kanzaki and Sugino. "I cannot let this beautiful maiden be wed to a man who isn't even passed boyhood yet!"

"What even is life?" Nakamura asked Isogai, staring at the antennas on his head. "I got an alien in front of me, a king of fairies ruling and I think I'm the new spinning champion."

"Life is full of disappointments." Isogai answered, looking at Kataoka. "It mocks you with a goddess and keeps her out of arms reach."

"What if we're all kings and queens?" Nakamura mused. "I'd be Queen Spinny. And you can be... King E.T! And we can get married and you can be happy, and I can be happy and we'd raise Blue and Purple together and they'd get married and maybe Red would be our adopted child."

"Ah, kids... I wanted to have kids one day." Isogai cried. "But she she wants to be with the king's son. The Fairy Prince!" Isogai was very bitter about the whole affair now.

"Ooooh, Blue and Purple are going away. Do you think they'll kiss?" Nakamura pointed towards where Nagisa and Okuda were. They were just by the shed, both covering their ears as the others were still screaming about marriage. "What if they..they... ooh, spinny circles in the air..ahaha, I tired noo-" Nakamura fell asleep mid-sentence.

"I AM KING! AND AS KING I MADE THESE TWO WED! SO NOW THEY ARE KING AND QUEEN PLAYFUL NATURE CHILDREN!" Okajima declared, putting tiny rocks on top of both the baseball fanatic and class celebrity's head.

Kanzaki cheered, and Sugino cried.

Nagisa almost died, when Karma opened the shed door on him and Okuda.

"Hm, so you two are together in this kind of place?" Karma's eyes grew wide as he saw what they were doing and his face turned a bright shade of red."


End file.
